Episode 5709 (8th March 2004)
Plot The girls turn up the radio, effectively drowning out Janice's cries for help. Janice tries to reach an open window by climbing up a shelving unit. The unit tips from the wall and crashes down on top of her, leaving her unconscious. Roy overhears Steve telling Tracy that he wants nothing to do with the baby. Nick returns to the factory as the fire alarm goes off. He retrieves the petty cash, computer disks and ledgers as Hayley dials 999. A headcount reveals that Janice is missing and Karen remembers where she went. Nick rushes into the factory to get her out. Gail and Maria wait anxiously outside the factory for Nick, when he appears carrying an unconscious Janice in his arms. Nick immediately collapses. Les worriedly calls out for Janice, automatically calling her his wife. Hayley gives Janice mouth-to-mouth, whilst Harry applies pressure to her chest. Janice starts to breathe and she and Nick are taken away in an ambulance. Audrey tries to calm Maria as she's frantic with worry over Nick. Janice has a broken ankle, but was lucky to survive. If she hadn't have been knocked unconscious the smoke inhalation would have killed her. Nick has a burned shoulder and has to stay in overnight for observation. At the hospital, Karl reassures Todd that Nick is okay, aware of Todd's past feelings for Nick. Mike is horrified to see the ruins of his factory. The Fire Station Officer tells him that there'll be in an enquiry into the cause of the fire. Karen and Fiz tell Janice that her rescuer was Nick. Maria sees Nick alone. She tells him that she loves him and they are reconciled. Mike is troubled and tells Rita that maybe it's a sign for him to give up the business. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Station Officer - Joe O'Byrne *Paramedic 1 - Ralph Casson *Paramedic 2 - Helen Lacey *Policeman - Ben Sutherland *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Doctor - Jemma Thompson Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor, office and storeroom *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridors, A & E department, ward and Intensive Care Unit Notes *Steve Tomkow was credited for Special Effects on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick risks his life to save Janice as Underworld goes up in flames; and Steve remains impervious to Tracy's desperate pleas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,560,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes